Mírate, mírame, mírala
by Nix Moonlight
Summary: Mírate, mírame, mírala. ¿Que derecho tenemos a intervenir en su vida?


**DISCLAIMER:** Skip Beat no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Kyoko y Ren no llevarían tanto tiempo separados.

 **Mírate, mírame, mírala.**

Saena caminaba tranquilamente no tenía prisa pues sabía que llegaría aproximadamente diez minutos antes de la hora acordada, entro a la cafetería no era de sus favoritas pero ciertamente era discreta y en esos momentos era lo que necesitaba, una rápida escaneada al lugar le hizo notar que la persona con la que se encontraría ya había llegado, se dirigió a la mesa de fondo con paso decidido su presencia era tan imponente como siempre y se sentó frente al hombre sin esperar invitación.

-Llegaste temprano- menciono sin ninguna clase de expresión.

-Sabía que llegarías antes y quería darte una buena impresión-sonrió como si fuera un niño descubierto en una mentira.

-Excelente-contesto secamente

-Además déjame decirte que te ves estupenda, me siento halagado de que te vistieras así para encontrarte conmigo-su sonrisa lo hacía parecer la persona más amable del mundo, observaba fijamente a Saena que llevaba un vestido verde jade con bordado de la cintura para arriba con mangas y mientras que la falda de llegaba a las rodillas, el maquillaje era ligero y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta.

-La razón por la que estoy vestida así es porque como te había dicho tengo un compromiso, no estaría aquí si no fuera porque no me dejaste elección-hizo un esfuerzo para no rodar los ojos.

-Cierto, cierto, perdón por eso-se disculpó- Pero últimamente he tenido un poco ocupada mi agenda y la verdad estaba un poco ansioso por verte-volvió a sonreír-Casi no has cambiado Saena los años no pasan por ti-la alago.

-A ti la vida tampoco te ha tratado mal- el hombre vestía un traje azul marino, llevaba lentes, su cabello café estaba peinado totalmente hacia atrás y la barba de tres días que solía llevar siempre había desaparecido, por desgracia para la mujer aquella sonrisa que llego a odiar seguía presente en el hombre y con ella muchas cosas se revolvían en su interior en especial aquel sentimiento de impotencia que creyó haber olvidado.

-Eso es solo el cascaron, por dentro las cosas son totalmente diferentes y en cuanto a sentimientos la vida no me ha tratado nada bien Sae-chan – menciono con un poco de culpabilidad.

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero te pido que no me vuelvas a llamar así-hizo una mueca dejando ver el claro desprecio que sentía por aquel apoco.

-No lo volveré a hacer, lo siento- se sumieron en un silencio incomodo mientras la mesera llegaba con la orden que habían pedido cuando llegaron- Supongo que lo correcto es que me presente, mi verdadero nombre es….

-No- lo corto-no necesito saber tu nombre.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? – dijo desconcertado, obviamente no esperaba que la mujer lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos, pero tampoco se imaginó que aquella chica tierna que llego a conocer fuera capaz de mostrar tal indiferencia.

-Porque tú presencia en mi vida o tú nombre son cosas que no necesito-comenzó-Si justo ahora después de tantos años me dices tú nombre no importa porque es el de alguien a quien no conozco y si quieres repetirme el nombre que utilizabas en aquel entonces tampoco importa porque ese hombre nunca existió, entonces al final los mejor es esto, no saber cosas extras que al final resultan inútiles.

-Entonces…-comenzó dudoso- Al menos déjame pedirte una disculpa, Saena perdóname por todo.

-Está bien, te perdono-dijo monótonamente.

-Suena como si te diera igual- sonrió incómodamente.

-Es porque realmente me da igual-respondió-Puedes disculparte si eso te hace sentir mejor y yo te perdonare si eso nos ayuda a que la reunión termine más rápido, pero si somos sinceros al final no cambia nada un "Lo siento" no hará que el tiempo retroceda y tú decidas no engañarme, no me despertare mañana siendo más joven pero evitando ser ingenua, un arrepentimiento no corregirá tus errores y mucho menos los míos, así que ya no importa-todo aquello lo dijo sin modificar ni un poco la seriedad de su rostro.

-Siempre me odiaras, ¿Verdad? -sonaba cabizbajo.

-Te equivocas, yo no te odio- dijo con firmeza- Al principio si, no te lo voy a negar porque al final de cuentas eras mi primer amor pero aun así cuando comprendí mis errores con respecto a mi forma de actuar todo fue cambiando, poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que no te odiaba y ya tampoco te amaba, tú existencia y tú recuerdo se volvió algo indiferente para mí, solo quedo el odio a mí misma y eso es algo en lo que me están haciendo trabajar para remediarlo- por primer vez sonrió un poco aunque fue algo fugaz.

-Yo también te amaba es más aun lo hago- intento tomar la mano de Saena que estaba sobre la mesa, pero ella la retiro antes de que lo lograra- Durante todo este tiempo intente comenzar otras relaciones, pero siempre fracase porque tú siempre aparecías en mis pensamientos.

-Solo era culpa y como te dije ya no tiene caso que la sientas- ni siquiera se conmovió por la declaración.

-Eso no es así y si tú me dieras la oportunidad yo…

-No-lo interrumpió- ¿Eso era todo?, Enserio tengo un compromiso.

-Quiero conocerla-soltó una vez que se dio cuenta que era inútil seguir insistiendo con los sentimientos que mantenía por aquella mujer- Yo realmente deseo conocerla.

-¿A quién?- no estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea justo ahora que ella parecía al fin tener un equilibrio así que intento fingir que no entendía.

-Quiero conocer a Kyoko, la hija que nació de aquella relación- se veía seguro.

-¿Cómo sabes de ella?-no tenía caso esconderlo.

-Cuando te vi en televisión me decidí a por fin buscarte, así que investigue cada uno de los pasos que diste en todos estos años, grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que tenías una hija a pesar de la negativa ante las cámaras, pero comparando fechas lo comprendí, ella era tú hija y también mía-suspiro con tristeza.

-¿Realmente quieres verla?- sabía que no era nadie para negarle eso.

-Si-dijo con firmeza.

-Acompáñame-dijo levantándose y dejando el dinero de su bebida en la mesa, el hombre extrañado imitó su acción y juntos salieron de aquella cafetería.

Una vez afuera y después de que él le informara a Saena que no había llevado su carro ambos se subieron al auto de la mujer, la pelinegra comenzó a manejar envueltos en un silencio posiblemente no tan tenso como el que habían experimentado en la cafetería pero ciertamente este tampoco era como, aproximadamente unos quince minutos después la mujer se detuvo cerca de una iglesia, aunque un poco escondida.

-¿Donde estamos?- pregunto el hombre

-Dijiste que querías verla-respondió-Ahí esta -señalo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba aquella hermosa mujer vestida de blanco.

-¿Hoy se casa?-pregunto asombrado.

\- Si, con un compañero suyo; no llevaban mucho siendo pareja pero parece que llevan tanto esperando el uno por el otro que no quisieron aplazar mas esto-contesto.

-Investigue todo de ella, de todos sus papeles e incluso sé la relación que tiene con ese actor que es medio japonés Hizuri Kuon pero nada mencionaba una boda.

-Ambos se han asegurado de mantenerlo en secreto-respondió tranquilamente.

-Esta hermosa-sus ojos brillaron- ¿Él es una buena persona?, ¿La cuidara? -pregunto un tanto ansioso.

-Relájate, yo sé perfectamente que él es bueno y que incluso daría su vida por Kyoko, igual que todos ellos, igual que todos ellos- señalo al resto de invitados- Todos ellos no son solo amigos se convirtieron en su familia.

-Es fantástica-expreso con verdadera felicidad.

-Siempre que pienso en todas las cosas por las que ha pasado me pregunto como lo hace, pero al final no importa, aun con una madre ausente y un padre inexistente ella supo salir adelante sin perder la sonrisa, sin guardar rencor en su vida- veía a su hija de lejos con añoranza.

\- ¿Tan difícil te fue amarla? – preguntó en voz baja.

-No podía evitarlo, la veía a ella y veía mi error, entonces me odiaba y la odiaba a ella también.

-Lo siento, si no fuera por mi….

-Si no fuera por ti ni siquiera hubiéremos tenido este encuentro y varias de las personas que ahora están junto a ella seguirían sumidas en su oscuridad-dijo recordando como la habían buscado en diferentes para pedirle que no lastimara más a su hija, defendiéndola a capa y espada, intentando ayudarla como en su momento Kyoko los había ayudado a ellos.

-Supongo que es cierto, pero me hubiera gustado actuar diferente- suspiro.

-Si sigues pensando en eso te consumirá-sentencio- Sin embargo, mírate un hombre que enamoro a una mujer con tan de conseguir una información y una vez que termino el trabajo se fue sin saber que dejaba los pedazos rotos de lo que una vez fue alguien buena y una hija en camino. Mírame, una mujer que no soporto la humillación de un engaño y comenzó a odiar al mundo, hasta el punto de considerar el suicidio aun estando embarazada y al final cuando nació su hija solo pudo despreciarla para terminar abandonándola. Mírala, una mujer que creció sin un padre o una madre que le dieran amor, sin realmente tener un lugar al cual llamar hogar, viéndose obligada a sentirse una intrusa en la casa de alguien más, saliendo de Kyoto con la intención de cumplir el sueño de otra persona y finalmente siendo dejada de lado por alguien que no solo era la persona que amaba sino su más grande amigo. De los tres te aseguro que ella es la única que no tiene ningún arrepentimiento.

-Crees que ella algún día pueda aceptarme, aunque sea un poco en su vida-pregunto temeroso.

-Pienso que si te aceptaría-realmente lo pensaba. Pero si llegas a acercarte a ella lo harás con la verdad en la mano, yo no tengo ningún derecho a alejarte de ella, pero si voy a impedir que te acerques con mentiras, a estas alturas de su vida ella ya no necesita y sobre todo ya no merece ningún engaño-dijo con severidad.

-Está bien, lo entiendo- sonrió un poco pues Saena había descubierto sus planes- Pero me sorprendes, dices que no la amabas, pero la defiendes tanto.

-Esto es algo nuevo y que solo esa testaruda podría conseguir-sonrió un poco- Hoy sé que mataría por ella-consulto la hora-Tengo que irme la ceremonia ya va a comenzar-ambos bajaron de carro.

-Entonces supongo que nos veremos pronto ya que ahora eres parte de su vida.

-Supongo- concluyo Saena y sin más ceremonia simplemente comenzó a alejarse de él.

Se sentía más ligera, había comprobado que ya no lo amaba ni lo odiaba, que ahora ya era un capitulo terminado de su vida, aún no había recuperado a la mujer que era antes de él pero sin duda era un gran paso a un mejor futuro y si su hija se lo seguía permitiendo estaría cerca de ella.

 **FIN**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Ya tenía una eternidad sin publicar nada, pero estos últimos capítulos a pesar de que han sido emocionante me he sentido deprimida porque ya tengo mucho si ver interacción entre Ren y Kyoko, lo último que ha salido ha sido una verdadera bomba y los temores que creí hasta hace poco muertos regresaron con respecto a esa estúpida acción de Sho, pero en fin, ese es otro asusto, lamento haber desaparecido.**

 ***Nota: Con respecto a Saena no es que mi opinión sobre ella haya cambiado y de pronto la considere la mejor persona del mundo o que justifique sus acciones, sigo pensando que, aunque su dolor y odio son entendibles no había ninguna necesidad ni razón para que se desquitara con su hija. Intento poner que Saena ahora es cercana a Kyoko porque nuestra querida y terca protagonista ya declaro que va a conseguir esa aprobación (amor) de su madre y siendo como es yo sin duda creo que lo lograra.**

 **¿Creen que aparezca el papá de Kyoko de nuevo en su vida?**

 **Si les gusto o lo odiaron déjenme un comentario refrescan mis días soleados :3**


End file.
